Ramen and All Things Good
by sasuvonke
Summary: I just can’t help think that the boy beside me looks cute with his face all scrunched up. I blushed at what I thought. SasnuNaru. One-shot. * *


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing my yaoi goodness in the internet. *^^*

* * *

**Ramen and All Things Good**

**By: I'm Gay Dammit**

**

* * *

**

Today is such a nice day. When I woke up this morning I thought it would rain because of the gray, thick clouds hanging over Konoha. Anyway, that doesn't matter. It's lunchtime and Sasuke-bastard is treating me to ramen! Surprisingly. I'm practically bouncing off my feet if it weren't for Sasuke pinning me to the ground.

"Stop hopping around like a crazed rabbit, idiot." He growled at me with a glare. I just can't help think that the boy beside me looks cute with his face all scrunched up. I blushed at what I thought.

"Teme!" I feigned annoyance. I can't let Sasuke see the blush on my face, he might think different. "I'm sorry I can't keep my excitement down to a minimum. It's not everyday that you, of all people, get to treat me, especially not to ramen." I said honestly, a bit too sarcastic for my liking.

"Idiot." He rolled his eyes, those beautiful eyes. I have a feeling something weird is going to happen I can just feel it. "I just felt exceptionally generous today and I suggest you take full advantage of it."

"Yes sir, Mr. Grumpy-Pants, sir!" I mocked a salute as I stood up straight before laughing out loud. He smirked.

Although I yell to everyone that I hate Sasuke's smirk, honestly I can never get enough of it and I like to think that he formed a smirk specially just for me. All my previous thoughts quickly evaporated from the recess of my brain as Sasuke pulled me inside the ramen stand.

"RAMEN!" I yelled as I ran towards stool demanding the old man a bowl of pork miso. Sasuke slowly made his way beside me with an amused smirk gracing his lips.

We fell in a content silence; all that was heard were the slurping escaping my lips and the clinking of the bowl. After a few minutes, Sasuke and I were having a casual conversation as he paid for six bowls in total. One bowl for him while five bowls for me. Hey, he told me to take advantage of it!

"You had your fill?" He asked me as he kept his what I like to call, 'Special Naruto Smirk', in place.

"Yeah!" I declared happily. "Thanks Sasuke!" I hugged him. I was so happy that I spontaneously leapt onto Sasuke clutching his neck. I blushed bright red as I noticed he stiffened, but he didn't pull away. I was about to apologize when we heard a small whimper from behind.

"Na-na-naruto-kun…" The small voice stuttered out my name as Sasuke hesitantly pry my arms from his neck.

"Hinata-chan?" I wondered. "Is there something I can help you with?" I completely let o my hold of Sasuke.

"Do you want me to wait for you, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his eyes checking Hinata from head to toe sceptically. I smiled at him as I nodded my approval.

"Okay," He nodded. "I'll be by the benches when you're done. It's nice to see you Hinata-san."

"Yo-you t-t-too, Sasuke-kun." The shy Hyuuga blushed and stuttered.

When Sasuke was out of hearing range I turned to face Hinata. I noticed that she's fidgeting more than usual. Oh boy, this is bad.

"You want to say something, Hinata-chan?" I urged her to continue.

Despite popular belief, I am aware of Hinata's crush on me. I just pretend to be oblivious to let her confess on her own time.

"I-I uhh…I-I l-l-li-like y-y-ou, Na-na-naruto-kun." She said in an inaudible whisper. Thankfully, I managed to hear it. She looked at me with a tinge of hope in her eyes, but I know that she knows that I don't like her that way. I smiled proudly at her.

"Good job, Hinata-chan." I placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder. "I knew that you like me, I just didn't say anything so you would conquer your fear for being too shy."

"Th-tha-thank yo-yo-you, Na-na-naruto-kun." Her blush darkened.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." I withdrew my hand away from her shoulder. I have her a sad smile as I looked away staring at where Sasuke sat. "I don't like you that way. I kinda like someone else."

"Its o-okay," She smiled. "I-I kn-know th-that y-you r-really l-like h-him."

"You know?!" I shouted. I was shocked. I mean, have I been that obvious f my affection towards Sasuke? Does Sasuke know?

She simply nodded as she turned around making her leave. "I-I'll s-see y-you a-around N-naruto-kun." She called.

"Wait!" But she was already gone.

"So, what was it about?" Sasuke spoke up suddenly from beside me, making me jump.

"Jeez, don't do that!" I playfully slapped him on his arm. I sighed.

"So?" He's being persistent for some reason. I might as well tell him the truth. I sighed.

"She finally confessed." I said, walking with Sasuke beside me. His eyes narrowed in surprise before giving me a confused look.

"You knew that she liked you and yet you didn't say anything?" He snapped. "The girl practically fainted every time she got near you! You could've saved the poor girl a lot of sleepless nights."

"That's the reason I didn't say anything!" I declared. My logic clearly confusing the raven even more.

"Why? So she can have a ridiculously long hospitalization history of fainting?" Sasuke glared at me. I don't know why he's getting all worked up about this.

"No!" I glared back just as heatedly. "I didn't tell her so that she can confess on her own! She's as shy as a turtle, Sasuke. I wanted to help her build her courage up. You have no idea how I just wanted to go up to her and say that I know that she liked me. I can't do that. All of her hard work of trying to tell me will go to waste." I sighed finishing my sentence. "I wanted her to overcome her shyness."

We were silent, walking aimlessly. I was about to open my mouth to say something when I felt a pair of lips against mine. Sasuke! Sasuke's kissing me! Me. Little ol' me! I blushed when I finally realized what he was doing. I snapped out of my frozen state as I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing our bodies impossibly closer. I felt him smirk against my lips as I moaned. He pecked my lips once more before pulling back. I know my blush was still there when I realized that people were probably staring.

"Tch. Cute dobe." He smirked caressing my cheeks, noticing that I was blushing furiously.

"Teme…" I muttered between my teeth. This is so embarrassing. Not that I regret kissing my best friend or anything, but now he probably knows I like him, and not in a brotherly way.

"I know." He smiled lovingly. My breath hitched just by looking at his face with that smile. "I love you too."

* * *

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Another fic done. Thanks for reading. *^^*


End file.
